looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Legion of Duck Doom
The Legion of Duck Doom are a group of Duck Dodgers' mortal enemies that had previously been defeated by him, but have now returned to destroy him. This is a parody of the Legion of Doom. Members *'Agent Roboto' - the leader of the Legion of Duck Doom. He is armed with laser cannons and missiles in his arms. He was voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. *'Black Eel' - an evil blue suit scuba diver with a black eel on his shirt. He is armed with a harpoon gun. He was voiced by Jim Cummings. *'New Cadet' - a female villain who wears the same outfit as Cadet, but different. She's armed with a laser gun. She was voiced by Kelly Ripa in her first appearance and voiced by Vanessa Marshall in her second appearance. *'Count Muerte' - a fat sucking vampire who feasts on the fat to live and he can be poisoned by healthy foods and he is one of the Looney Tune villains named Count Blood Count who was frozen in the 24 and the 1/2 century and became a super villain. He has the ability to turn into a giant bat. He isn't armed with any weapon, but the only thing he's armed with are his claws and fangs. He was voiced by Jeff Bennett. *'Catapoid' - another female villain who can turn into a giant caterpillar monster at night, but she is in girl form in day. She's armed with a spear. She was voiced by Grey DeLisle. *'Fudd' - another male villain who was shown to be Elmer Fudd and one of the villains who was frozen for 351 years and became a super villain known as the Mother Fudd and uses a spell called the Fudd and turns people into Fudd like aliens and make weird laughs. He's armed with a laser gun. He was voiced by Billy West. *'Crusher' - the Looney Tune villain as a heavy weight champion, but was free from ice and became a surfer. He's armed with a Gatling laser gun. He was voiced by John DiMaggio. *'Nasty Canasta' - another Looney Tune villain who is a criminal from the old west and was free from ice. He's armed with a laser gun. He was voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. *'Commandante Hilgalgo' - another male villain who is the ruler of a California-based planet and is a sword fighter. He's armed with a laser gun and a laser sword. He was voiced by Carlos Alazraqui. *'Baby Face' - a young little baby with laser powers and can control objects. His full name is Baby-Faced Moonbeam. He's armed with a laser gun. He was voiced by Dick Beals. *'Long John Silver' - the leader of the pirates and haunted the 7 Seas. He's armed with a laser gun and a laser sword. He was voiced by John DiMaggio. *'Sa'am' - the villain who is Yosemite Sam who was solid frozen in ice and became a super villain and is one of the Looney Tunes villains. His full name is K'Chutcha Sa'am. He's armed with revolver laser guns. He was voiced by Maurice LaMarche *'Tasmainian Warrior' - a mutant tasmanian devil who was Taz the Tasmainian Devil in Looney Tunes and also became frozen for 351 years and the Tasmainian Devil is a strong murderous beast, jaws as powerful as a steal trap, has a ravenous appetite, eats tiger, lions, elephants, hippos, monkeys, giraffes, octopuses, rhinos, mooses, ducks, and rabbits. He's armed with laser guns and can also spin like a tornado and can also use his claws and teeth. He was voiced by Jim Cummings. Category:Duck Dodgers Category:Duck Dodgers characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Characters voiced by Jim Cummings Category:Characters voiced by Billy West Category:Characters voiced by Maurice LaMarche Category:Characters voiced by John DiMaggio Category:Characters voiced by Jeff Bennett Category:Characters voiced by Grey DeLisle